blackstars_dark_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Power of Three
Power of Three is the third arc of the Warriors series. It follows Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf as they discover the kin of your kin prophecy, their powers, and what it means for the fate of the Clans. Concept development : "The time has come for three kits of ThunderClan to become apprentices. But there are dark secrets around the three, and a mysterious prophecy hints at trouble to come." Following the events of The New Prophecy, a new point of view follows the next generation of Firestar's kin; the kits of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. Erin Hunter felt that this new arc would be just as special as the previous two, and would have just as many captivating stories and characters. Books The Sight : Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit are born to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw in ThunderClan. They receive a lot of attention because Squirrelflight is Firestar's daughter, and Brambleclaw is the Clan deputy. The kits are rambunctious and repeatedly get into trouble, most notably after they try to hunt fox cubs by themselves and it ends in Jaykit falling into the hollow. Regardless, the three kits are made apprentices at six moons; named Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw. Hollypaw trains to be a medicine cat under Leafpool. Jaypaw, despite being blind, is apprenticed to Brightheart and trains to become a warrior. At the apprentices' first Gathering, Graystripe and Millie find the Clans after their long journey and every cat is astonished, especially Firestar, who believed his friend was dead. Cats begin to question whether Graystripe should become deputy once more, or Brambleclaw should remain deputy. Leafpool visits the Moonpool to ask StarClan for an answer, but a troubled Jaypaw unknowingly follows her. It is revealed that Jaypaw can walk in other cat's dreams, and can easily access StarClan's hunting grounds. When Leafpool finds out about Jaypaw's amazing gifts, she tells him that he must be a medicine cat. Hollypaw, who struggled to fit the mold of a medicine cat, eagerly agrees and begins training as a warrior. Jaypaw, although unenthusiastic about the switch, eventually accepts his destiny. StarClan sends a sign to Leafpool saying that Brambleclaw should continue being ThunderClan's deputy. At the next Gathering, a fight breaks out between the Clans, and Squirrelflight suggests holding a special Gathering where each Clan's apprentices would participate in a series of contests testing their skills. At the end of the book, Jaypaw hears the prophecy for the first time while walking in Firestar's dreams: "There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws." Dark River : Lionpaw becomes friends with Heatherpaw at a Gathering and they begin to meet in secret to play. Heatherpaw discovers a set of tunnels running underneath WindClan and ThunderClan territory, and the two apprentices use them as a secret meeting place after Hollypaw catches them together. Lionpaw is left exhausted by his late-night excursions and begins to fail his training with Ashfur, who criticizes his lack of motivation and attention. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost begin working with Lionpaw on battle training and he impresses Ashfur with his newly learned skills. Lionpaw wonders why the ghostly cats appear to him and no other cat, and why they take such an interest in his training. While on a hunting patrol, Cinderpaw falls from The Sky Oak and breaks her leg. Realizing this situation resembles what happened to Cinderpelt, Leafpool becomes paranoid that Cinderpaw's fate will be similar and does everything she can to heal the apprentice. Jaypaw discovers that Cinderpaw is actually the reincarnation of Cinderpelt in a dream. The Ancients are introduced for the first time by telling the story of the failed attempt by Fallen Leaves to find his way out of the tunnels to become a sharpclaw. Rock is first seen with the stick which bears the scratches recording which cats made it out of the tunnels and which ones did not. Jaypaw finds this stick washed up on the lake shore and instantly realizes it is something important, and he is able to see what happened to Fallen Leaves in a vision. Tensions are high around the lake when RiverClan is driven out of their territory by Twoleg kits and they are forced to make a temporary camp on the island. Tensions rise between WindClan and ThunderClan because WindClan is seen hunting squirrels, and even cross ThunderClan's border. ThunderClan fears that RiverClan will try to take WindClan's territory, and they prepare for a potential battle against WindClan. Hollypaw realizes these efforts are futile and tries to go spy on RiverClan to see why they had to leave their camp. She is caught by a RiverClan patrol and is forced to remain there for a few days by Leopardstar's wishes. Squirrelflight comes to bring Hollypaw home, and every cat is furious with her for trying to solve such a large problem by herself. Leafpool and Jaypaw are sent to WindClan to talk to Onestar about the border tensions. He reveals that a litter of kits has gone missing. Lionpaw, Heatherpaw, Breezepaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw go to find the lost kits in the tunnels. It begins to rain and the tunnels flood, but Rock assures Jaypaw that they will escape alive. The apprentices find the kits and return them to WindClan just before they began a battle with ThunderClan. Outcast : : Coming Soon Eclipse : : Coming Soon Long Shadows : : Coming Soon Sunrise : : Coming Soon Characters : Main characters :* Lionblaze :* Hollyleaf :* Jayfeather Major characters :* Brambleclaw :* Squirrelflight :* Leafpool :* Ashfur :* Crowfeather :* Firestar :* Sol :* Breezepelt Supporting characters :* Rock :* Heathertail :* Cinderheart :* Stormfur :* Brook :* Fallen Leaves Important events Publication history :* Power of Three (EN), HarperCollins (paperback box set), September 2010 :* Power of Three (EN), HarperCollins (paperback box set; reprint), 30 June 2015 See also :* Arcs :* Power of Three arc Category:Power of Three Category:Arcs Category:Main Arcs